Blue Moon
by MissAnnBlack
Summary: Paul is a prison guard, who is in love with an inmate. Will he be able to leave her alone or will he chose to be with her? Paul/OC One-Shot


Blue Moon

Paul walked down the drab, gray corridor. The bare lights that hung from the ceiling did little to light the hallway. It was cold and impersonal. The convicts in the cells around him yelled at him to let them out; that they were innocent. He didn't hear them. He had learned years ago how to tune out the screams of the _innocent _felons.

He had worked at the woman's prison in Seattle, Washington for ten years as a guard. He made sure the women didn't kill one another, which was harder sometimes than one would think. He had broken up many altercations among the inmates while working there, and could say one thing with utmost certainty: women were vicious. They bit. They clawed. They pulled hair. They did anything they could to win the fight.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning slowly, he looked at the inmate in the cell. His eyes remained cold, but his heart skipped a beat as his eyes took in the gorgeous, tanned woman in front of him. The others couldn't know his feelings for her. If they were to find out, he would be ostracized; not to mention, fired.

He took a step back from her. If he didn't, he would give in to the need to touch her, to feel her body under his. It was much safer for the both of them if he just stepped back from her; not just physically, but emotionally, too. That was his plan. He was going to put some emotional space between them. They were over. It had gone on way too long. Hell, it shouldn't have started in the first place.

"Autumn, stop. We can't do this anymore," Paul whispered, as he stepped back.

"Why not? Come on, Paul. You know you want me. We have a great time when we're together," Autumn whispered back. She reached through the bars of her ten foot by ten foot cell.

Autumn had been sent to prison a few years earlier. There had been 'an incident in a bar,' as she called it. She had been drinking a lot when a guy came up to her and grabbed her ass. She proceeded to punch him in the nose and bash his head into the bar top.

No one knew at the time that he had an aneurysm. When his face met the top of the bar, it knocked the aneurysm loose and killed him. Autumn had been sentenced to five years in prison. If one was to ask her about it, she would tell them the fucker deserved it.

Not long after her arrival at the prison, Autumn met Paul. She made it her mission to get him to sleep with her. He was so sexy. Just the look of him made her mouth water. His hair was as black as the night sky. She had always been a fan of the nightlife. His eyes-just the thought of them made her panties wet-were a dark brown. She got lost in them whenever she looked at him. She longed to run her fingers along his chiseled chin, across those soft, broad shoulders, and down those beautifully sculpted abs. His skin was soft yet firm and made her want to touch it, even though she knew he was right–they shouldn't be together.

She knew he could lose his job because of her and their relationship. She knew that if anyone caught them, his whole world would fall apart. None of that mattered to her at the moment though. She craved him, to have him inside her. She longed to have her legs wrapped around his strong waist. She yearned to have him press her against the cold hard wall of whatever empty room they could find. The setting may not be the most romantic, but it was theirs for however long they needed it.

She was broke out of her reverie by the clearing of Paul's throat. She moved her eyes from the floor to meet his.

"Did you hear anything I said, Autumn?"

All she could do was shake her head. She couldn't speak, with the images that were running through her mind. She didn't dare. She worried that the only thing that would come out was gibberish.

"I said that yeah, I do want you, but I can't risk my job anymore. So, we're through," he said before he walked away.

Her heart broke. She couldn't understand why, but it did. She didn't love him. He was just a really good lay. He was just the person she went to when she was horny. She didn't care for him any more than a great hook up. That's all he would ever be to her. She wasn't the kind to fall in love. An ex-boyfriend had once called her a cold-hearted bitch who cared about no one and nothing but herself. What could she say to that? It was true.

The sun was hot and beat down on Paul as he stood in the prison yard later that afternoon. He stood against the fence, watching over the inmates while they made the most of their recreation time. It was a beautiful day. It was too bad he had to spend it working. At least he got to spend forty-five minutes in the beautiful sunshine listening to the birds singing. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the green grass stood out against the orange jumpsuits the women wore.

Unconsciously his eyes traveled. He knew they were searching for Autumn, but he felt powerless against them. He couldn't seem to stop himself. It was like he was being drawn to her or something.

He found her sitting on one of the benches. She was talking with some of the other inmates, basking in the sun. She looked up as his eyes found her. Their eyes met and a smile crossed her face. Suddenly, a breath he didn't know he had been holding escaped his lips. Their eyes held for what seemed like eternity.

His eyes roamed her body. He looked at her chestnut colored hair. He loved running his fingers through it, fisting his hands in it and pulling it during sex. He loved her full lips and how they tasted like his favorite peppermint candy. He loved looking in her chocolate-hued eyes. He could see exactly what she was feeling and thinking by looking in her eyes.

His eyes moved farther down. They landed on her chest. He loved palming her tits, pulling on them, sucking on them. He loved the feel of them against his rough hands. Not to mention that flat stomach of hers. He loved to roll his tongue inside her bellybutton. It drove her crazy.

He didn't dare go any further down than that. He was already starting to get a hard-on. He didn't want it to get any worse. That could get embarrassing at work. His slacks didn't do much to hide that kind of thing. His eyes slowly traveled back up her body.

She stood and walked over to another inmate, her gaze never faltering from his. She stepped up behind the other woman that Paul recognized from D Block. Her name was Hale; Rosalie Hale, if he remembered correctly. Autumn said something to her that he couldn't hear. Suddenly, Rosalie whipped around and punched Autumn in the eye. They both screamed and pulled at each other's hair.

He was in motion in a flash, running to Autumn and pulling her off Rosalie. Other guards came to help and pulled Rosalie away by her waist. As Paul held Autumn, she continued to try to pull at Rosalie's hair. Both women were still screaming obscenities at one another.

Paul tripped Autumn and she fell face down on the ground. He wrenched her arms behind her back and cuffed her; his knee pressed into her lower back to keep her still. Once she was secured, he lifted her to her feet. "Put that one in solitary for a day. I'll take care of this one," he told the other guard.

He led Autumn away from the eyes of the other inmates.

Moments later, she was led into an empty room. She didn't take the time to look around, only looked at Paul's face. The man knew exactly what she needed.

Paul spun her around, and unlocked the cuffs from around her wrists. He pushed her up against the shelves of the dark linen closet he'd forced her into. A part of him absolutely hated that they couldn't be public, that they couldn't even have sex in a bed, but it just wasn't possible. There was no way they could be anything but what they were.

As he finished taking the cuffs off her, he bent forward and nuzzled her neck. She always smelled like sugar. He ran his nose along the back of her neck. "God, you smell wonderful." He thrust himself against her ass. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"I thought you didn't want me anymore; thought we were over." She turned around and put her hands on his chest.

"I can't stay away from you. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me, but I just can't. You're like this drug that I can't say no to. I always have to have more," Paul whispered as he kissed and licked her neck.

"Then have away, Calenton." She leaned her head back as far as she could and he devoured her.

Paul unfastened Autumn's jumpsuit as his lips attacked her's with fervor. He could never get enough of her. There was a fire between them that fueled his actions, though he could never put his finger on it. There was just something about her, and something about the two of them together, that meant everything to him. One thing he knew was that he could never let it go.

Her fingers worked to free him of his uniform with an eagerness that spoke volumes of the brazenness many knew she possessed. She unfastened the clasp on his gun belt and it fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Next came the belt holding his pants around his waist. She unbuckled it and freed it, in a single motion, from the loops on his pants. She stared into his eyes as she did this, a smug smile crossing her lips. She unbuttoned his pants and sent them to the ground to join the belts.

Paul's hands came to her shoulders and pushed her jumpsuit down her arms. He watched as she stepped out of the orange uniform of the inmates. His eyes roamed back up her body, a low moan escaping his lips. "You're absolutely gorgeous. Do you know that?" he asked her softly. He couldn't breathe as his eyes landed on her dainty little breasts that, he knew from experience, fit perfectly in his big, rough hands.

He couldn't hold himself back from experiencing it again. He leaned forward and unhooked her bra, his hands sliding back over her body from her back to her breasts. He loved the feel of her creamy skin against his rough palms. His lips crashed forward and enveloped one of her nipples. He sucked it into his mouth and groaned. The taste of her, the simple taste, would be his undoing.

Her head flew back at the sensation of his mouth on one of her most sensitive places. His hands began massaging her breasts and she let out a soft moan deep from the center of her chest. If he kept this up, she wouldn't be able to be quiet any longer. She started to push herself against him. Her hands went to his hair and pulled him closer to her.

He began to find pleasure with her obvious enjoyment of his actions. Hearing her moaning and groaning under his hands was making him hard. His movements became frantic. He wouldn't be able to keep himself under control much longer.

He grabbed hold of her waist and hoisted her up. Autumn instinctively, it seemed, flung her legs around him. He pushed her against the wall, crushing her between himself and the cold concrete.

The contrast between the coldness of the wall and the heat from his mouth was driving her insane. As he thrust himself inside her, it was as if everything exploded around her. Her breath escaped her. Her vision and mind blurred around the edges. She felt her walls tighten around him.

He struggled to hold himself back as soon as he thrust inside her. She felt so good wrapped around him, he wasn't sure he'd be able to last long at all. He stopped moving all together for a few minutes in the hope he wouldn't embarass himself.

She felt him holding back. She refused to let him deny her what she wanted. She started moving her hips and bit back the scream of plasure that threatened to unleash itself. She ground herself against him and felt the fire burning inside her flare up. She felt herself climbing the hill toward the exhilaration of climax.

Paul's hand found its way between the two sweaty bodies; his thumb finding its way to her clit. He pressed against it and watched her face. He loved seeing the way she looked as he took her over the cliff. As he watched her fall over the edge, he too took the leap, spilling himself inside her.

Exhausted and spent, he leaned his forhead against hers. He didn't know what to say anymore. Should he stay away from her? How does a drug addict stay away from his drug of choice? He just wasn't sure anymore.

He let her down and sent her on her way back to the yard, while he stayed behind. He needed time to think. He had to figure out what they were going to do aboout thier situation. It only took him a matter of five minutes to figure out what had to happen.

He finally followed her back to the yard and quickly found her. He stepped up behind her and turned so that his back was to her. "Marry me?" he said to her, only oud enough that she could hear.

Her eyes became as loud as saucers. What had come over him? Only this morning he was telling her they couldn't be together anymore, yet now he was asking to marry her? It didn't take long for the smile to come over her lips. "Yes," she whispered back. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe prison was the best thing that could have ever happened to her.


End file.
